


Never Grow Up

by SouthernB3lle



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Amy still thinks Jake is immature, Disney, Disney magic, F/M, Friendship, Holt showed up sooner than in the show, Jake doesn't realize his feelings for Amy, Slightly - Freeform, Walt Disney World, for now, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernB3lle/pseuds/SouthernB3lle
Summary: "How about another bet then?" Jake asked, pulling the binder away from her.Amy gasped when he touched the sides. "The tabs, Jake! Watch the tabs!""Get over the binder! Do you want to bet or not?""Fine! What are the stakes?" Amy demanded, crossing her arms. Her competitive side was getting the best of her again."You have to follow my schedule instead of this binder."Amy's eyes widen at the suggestion. "But what if we miss the parade! I cannot miss the parade, Jake!""We are still going to do everything we want to do but in my way. Not this dumb binder!""That binder did nothing to you!" Amy gasped."It made me sit through the Tiki Room! And the Country Bears!""Okay, I admit the Country Bears were creepy." Jake gave her a pointed look. "And the Tiki Room was just weird!""Thank you!"





	1. Day 1: Magic Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me after I saw Stephanie's tweet about Jake and Rosa going to Walt Disney World every year and then I thought, what if the squad found out? Of course they would want to tag along and of course Amy would make a binder. And thus, this was born. This is around the time most of New Fantasyland opened so it is set Spring 2013 so right before Season 1 started but Holt is already there. So I guess this a slight AU.

It all started when Rosa and Jake were in the academy together. Jake randomly purchased tickets to Walt Disney World one day and convinced Rosa to come with (after he bought the tickets, his crushing debt made a lot more sense to Rosa). Rosa hated the idea but after a lot of whining and crying (from Jake obviously), she agreed reluctantly. (She will deny that if you ask, but she actually loves Walt Disney World). Every year after that, Rosa and Jake would take some much needed time off and go to Walt Disney World. And so their tradition began and continued when they joined the Nine-Nine.

They were able to keep their tradition from the rest of the squad for a good four years before their secret was exposed. One day, Jake stupidly looked for tickets while at work. Charles was the one that catches Jake looking up prices. He screamed Jake's plan to the whole precinct and their tradition of just Jake and Rosa is thrown out the window. The whole squad wanted in and didn't stop yelling they were coming until Jake and Rosa caved.

Jake and Rosa soon found themselves in the briefing room discussing a now week long vacation to Walt Disney World with the rest of the squad (instead of Jake and Rosa's quick three day trip. Cause honestly, you can do two parks in one day and there is only so much Florida heat you can take). But then the whole squad turned into a crew when Terry decided he was bringing the rest of his family, Holt decided to bring Kevin, and Gina yelled to be included. (Jake and Rosa had no choice to agree. Holt was their captain).

Amy started making a binder immediately as Charles tried to convince them to change the trip when the Food & Wine Festival was going on ("It's just so much better than Flower & Garden, Jake. More booths and more food options!") but they stuck the original date much to Charles' dismay.

As the squad continued to discuss their upcoming trip (or "Squad Vacay!" as Charles kept yelling), Rosa motioned for Jake to follow her out of the briefing room and into the break room. As soon as they entered, Rosa slapped his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Jake cried, rubbing his arm.

"For you being an idiot. Why the hell were you looking up tickets at work?" Rosa said, clenching her teeth. "This was supposed to be our thing! Now the whole squad is going to find out how much I love Disney."

"I'm sorry! I was going to look them up last night but my internet went out," Jake explained. Rosa gave him a look. "Okay, I forgot to pay the bill but look at it this way, you don't have to ride " _it's a small world_ " with me twenty times."

Rosa just glared at him as she walked out of the break room and back to her desk.

And now here they were four months later and Rosa was still glaring. The flight to Florida was miserable to say the least. Rosa still wasn't speaking to Jake. Charles wouldn't shut up about the Flower & Garden Festival and all the food he would be eating. Amy made four binders for this trip. The TSA agents gave her a strange look when she pulled the binders out of her bag and placed them in the bins. ("Obviously I need a binder for each park. Each park is different and has to be treated as such!") Terry's girls started crying half way through the flight, causing every passenger to glare at them.

Once they landed, Jake hoped Rosa would speak to him again but she stayed by Gina's side the whole time so Jake was stuck sitting by Charles on the way to the resort. By the time they reached All Star Sports, Jake knew everything about Flower & Garden and didn't want to go to Epcot anymore.

A perky cast member greeted them and checked them all in. Rosa was still glaring when they make their way to their separate rooms. She was still glaring when they meet back in the lobby for dinner that night, all except Terry and his family as the girls were getting cranky.

"I have everything planned down to the hour," Amy said, pulling out her Magic Kingdom binder (Jake could tell it was MK with the giant Cinderella Castle sticker on the front) and putting it on the table. "We start tomorrow at Magic Kingdom obviously. We have to be there for rope drop."

"Sorry, Amy, but I'm heading straight to Epcot tomorrow," Charles said, pushing the binder towards her and pulling out the passport for Flower & Garden. "The nice cast member gave me this and now I have so many booths to get through this week!"

"Yeah and Rosa and I decided we are going to Hollywood Studios to ride _Tower of Terror_ a record number of times," Gina told her.

"And Kevin and I will also be heading to Epcot to walk around the world showcase," Holt replied. "And Terry mentioned spending this week with just his kids and not his work kids."

"Wait, so none of us are going to the same thing? We are all just going to go separate ways? After I made four binders!"

"Sorry, Amy," Charles apologized. "But I really want to finish this passport."

"Yeah, sorry, Amy."

Amy looked at everyone, frowning. She took her binder off the table and put it back in her bag, disappointed that she won't be putting it or the other three to use.

Jake sighed. Seeing her disappointed face after all her hard work made him sad and he wasn't sure why. He always made fun of her binders and her intense schedule. But there was something about the pout she was making that Jake could not resist.

"I'll go with you," Jake said.

"What?" Amy looked at him confused and she was pretty sure she heard him wrong.

"You have every hour planned right? What time are we leaving?"

Amy's face broke out in the biggest grin he ever saw. "Really? You're willing to follow my schedule?"

"Yeah."

Amy's smile widened. He wasn't kidding. He actually wanted to join her. "Meet me in the lobby at 7:00."

"In the morning?" Jake whined. "Amy!"

"Magic Kingdom opens at 9:00 and the Welcome Show starts at 8:45. We need to be inside the gates by 8:30 so by the time we eat breakfast and ride the bus over, we'll be cutting it close," Amy explained.

"You can join me in Epcot if you don't want to get up that early, Jake," Charles offered. "The countries don't open until 10:00."

Amy faces fell at the offer. Of course he was going to join Charles instead of her. Charles was his best friend. He doesn't want her bossing him around everywhere they go.

"No, 7:00 is fine," Jake assured her. "I'll meet you here at 7:00."

Jake regretted those words when his alarm went off the next morning but he managed to get up, dressed and down in the lobby by 7:00. Amy was waiting for him, smiling when she saw him.

"You made it," She said, shifting her backpack.

"Barely. Wow, nice outfit," Jake looked her up and down, grinning at her outfit.

Amy had on jean shorts and a grey Mickey shirt with black converse. In her hand, she held a pair of Minnie Mouse ears. She shrugged. "The last time I was here, I was 10 and one of my brother's got sick. It was cut short and I didn't have a chance to do everything I wanted. Let me be excited about this, please."

"I think it's cute," Jake said. "Should I buy a matching shirt? No, that's stupid."

"I won't stop you," Amy smiled. "Come on, before they run out of Mickey waffles."

"Mickey waffles! Let's go!"

Breakfast went by in a blur (both Jake and Amy got Mickey waffles) and soon Amy was dragging him on the Magic Kingdom bus.

"Amy, it's isn't even 8:00 yet! I could've gotten another cup of coffee," Jake whined, sliding down in his seat.

"Jake, we are staying at All Star Sports. The closest park is Animal Kingdom which means Magic Kingdom is on the other side of the resort. It's going to take us awhile to get there," Amy explained.

"Okay. I trust you. What's our plan once this welcome show thingy is over?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"I might as well prepare myself for all the dragging around you going to make me do."

Amy's face broke out into another grin. "Okay, so after the show, we are going to walk down Main Street and take pictures for a total of ten minutes then we are going to head to Adventureland to ride _Jungle Cruise, Pirates of the Caribbean, Aladdin's Magic Carpets_ , and the _Enchanted Tiki Room_. After Adventureland, we head to Frontierland for _Big Thunder Mountain, Splash Mountain_ , and _Country Bear_ then it's straight to Liberty Square for _Haunted Mansion_. After that it will be time for the first castle show so we head over there to watch it. Then we hit Tomorrowland where we ride _Space Mountain, Buzz Lightyear, the People Mover, Carousel of Progress, Stitch_ and of course go to the _Laugh Floor_. Then lastly we hit Fantasyland and Storybook Circus. We may have to go back to Main Street for the 3:00 parade. And of course we have the nighttime parade and the firework show."

Jake whistled at the schedule. "Damn, Santiago, are you trying to kill me?"

Amy looked at him with her widen eyes, almost puppy dog eyes. He sighed. Damn her and her stupid eyes. "This is going to be fun, Jake," She said.

Before today, Jake didn't think Amy Santiago knew how to have fun. She was always the first one to protest Jake's antics (even though she would eventually participation after awhile). But today, Jake was determined she was going to have fun (and he is definitely going to try to get her to ditch that binder.)

They made it through the turnstiles and in front of the train station right on schedule. Amy was nearly bouncing on her toes as she waited for it to start. Her Minnie Ears were placed on her head and her camera was around her neck. When it did start, she did start bouncing and squealing as the performers sang "Good Morning." She squealed even louder when Mickey came to greet everyone (and no, Jake did not find that squeal extremely adorable). After the welcome show, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him through the entrance.

"It's just as beautiful as I remember," she whispered, looking around Main Street.

"Ah, man, they are redoing those bathrooms again!" Jake cried, motioning to the bathrooms by Guest Relations. "Every year, it's always something. Last year, _Big Thunder_ was down for refurb. If it's down this year, I'm done."

"It's not. I checked the schedule. The Tea Cups is closed until the end of May."

"Oh, that's okay. Not a big fan of the _Tea Cups_ anyway," Jake replied. "Rosa made me going on them the first year and I got sick. Never again."

"Oh, good. I think that's the ride my brother got sick on and made us leave early. It turns out he had the flu but I still hate that ride."

Jake laughed. "That's a good reason."

"Come on, let's go take a picture in front of the castle!"

Amy dragged him down Main Street and in front of the Partner Statue. They got a PhotoPass cast member to take a picture of them. Then Jake used his phone to take a selfie of them, trying (and failing) to get the whole castle in the photo. Then Amy dragged them off to Adventureland where they went on _The Jungle Cruise_ , where Jake quoted every joke (and almost ruined the skipper's punch lines). After _The Jungle Cruise_ , they went on _Aladdin's Magic Carpet_ and then she dragged him to _The Enchanted Tiki Room_. Jake shifted uncomfortably on the wooden benches and leaned over to her.

"What is this?"

"You've never been in the _Enchanted Tiki Room_?" Jake shook his head. "You're going to love it!"

Not even a minute into it, Jake did not in fact love it. As soon as the birds started singing, his eyes widen and turned to Amy in horror. She shushed him and turned back to the show. But the show just got weirder. When the drums stated beating and "storming", Jake turned back to Amy. The look on his face made Amy snicker. Pretty soon, both of them were trying hard not to laugh but as soon as the show ended, they couldn't contain it anymore.

"I can't believe you made me go in there!" Jake laughed, walking out of the room.

"It's a Walt Disney classic, Jake. It's mandatory. Now, come on, we have to make it to _Pirates_!" And Jake was being dragged off again (although _Pirates_ was so much better than those singing birds. Jake had thrown his hands up right before the drop freaking Amy out slightly and the rest of the people in the boat).

Jake thought the creepiness was over until Amy dragged him into the _Country Bear Jamboree_. The look of horror didn't leave his face until they walked out of the show.

"Okay, that's it! I can't put up with this anymore!"

"What?" Amy asked, stopping in her path.

Jake reached over and pulled the binder out her backpack. "This! I can't put up with this anymore!"

"But you promised!"

"I did no such thing, Santiago. I told you I would tag along not see creepy shows that make me want to gorge my eyes out!"

"It's a classic!" Amy yelled, trying to take the binder back from him. "And what do you suggest? Run around the park with no plan?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I suggest! This is Walt Disney World! You're not supposed to plan every minute of every day out! You're supposed to go with the flow," Jake said.

"You can't do that!" Amy cried, pulling her binder back towards her. "Planning every detail makes the vacation go smoother."

"How about another bet then?" Jake asked, pulling the binder away from her.

Amy gasped when he touched the sides. "The tabs, Jake! Watch the tabs!"

"Get over the binder! Do you want to bet or not?"

"Fine! What are the stakes?" Amy demanded, crossing her arms. Her competitive side was getting the best of her again.

"You have to follow my schedule instead of this binder."

Amy's eyes widen at the suggestion. "But what if we miss the parade! I cannot miss the parade, Jake!"

"We are still going to do everything we want to do but in my way. Not this dumb binder!"

"That binder did nothing to you!" Amy gasped.

"It made me sit through the _Tiki Room_! And the _Country Bears_!"

"Okay, I admit the _Country Bears_ were creepy." Jake gave her a pointed look. "And the _Tiki Room_ was just weird!"

"Thank you!"

"And the songs."

Both of them shuddered at the thought of the talking birds and bears singing.

"Fine, we will do it your way but how is that a bet?" Amy agreed.

"I bet that you can't follow my way without freaking out and trying to take over."

"And if I can't follow your way?"

"You have to buy me a turkey leg and go on _Tower of Terror_ with me," Jake responded. "And we can't follow those stupid binders for the rest of the week!"

Amy crossed her arms, nodding and thinking over. "Fine but if I can follow your way, I'm buying you shirts that match mine and you have to wear them all week. And you have to continue to hang out with me all week."

"Fine."

"Alright, where are we going first?" Amy asked, taking the binder back and putting it safely back in her backpack.

Jake's face broke into the biggest grin Amy has ever seen. She immediately regretted agreeing to this when he grabbed her wrist and dragged her off through Frontierland. It turns out his smile was for " _it's small world_ " as he bounced excitedly in his seat, singing the song through the ride. Amy grinned at him despite being at angry at him for ruining her binder and getting smudge marks on it. But he was having so much fun and she was even able to secretly record him singing the song.

"I can't believe you like this ride but not the Tiki Room," Amy commented as they walked off the ride.

"Because it's a classic!"

"So is the _Tiki Room_!"

"Ames, you just admitted it was weird," Jake pointed out.

"Yeah but it's still a classic."

"Whatever. Come on, let's go check out the rest of new Fantasyland," Jake said, tugging at her wrist.

"But we didn't finish Liberty Square."

"Who's in charge now, Amy?"

Amy crossed her arms, pouting. "You are."

"Exactly! Let's go!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the new Fantasyland.

The rest of the day went on like this. Jake would drag her all over Magic Kingdom with no plan in mind. After exploring the Fantasyland, he decided he wanted to go on _Haunted Mansion_ so he dragged her across the park. Although Amy knew the _Haunted Mansion_ wasn't scary, she started panicking a little when the lights went out in the small room. She grabbed Jake's hand who squeezed hers, reassuring her it was fine. And it was fine once Amy was out of the room and into a doom buggy. She was of course fine the rest of the ride.

Amy could tell he was trying to make her lose the bet but he wasn't winning that easy. Instead, she kept her mouth shut, allowing herself to be drag all across the park. They finally slowed down around lunch time when Jake's stomach wouldn't shut up.

"How does pizza sound?" Amy opened her mouth to agree when Jake shushed her. "We're having pizza anyway. Come on!"

Amy rolled her eyes and followed him as went back to Fantasyland (Jake had dragged her back to Adventureland to ride _The_   _Jungle Cruise_ again where he almost took over for the skipper).

"Isn't this way more fun?" Jake asked, handing her a tray of pizza.

"I refuse to answer that," Amy said, looking down at his tray of food. "Wait, did you get french fries and pizza?"

"Yeah, and the dessert." Jake held up a pudding cup.

"Why?" All Amy got was a pizza and a drink, mainly cause Disney food was really pricey. 

"Rosa and I got the dining plan. Didn't you?"

Amy shook her head. "I didn't know that was a thing."

"We didn't either until two years ago. A cast member told us about it. It's been a life changer on these trips," Jake told her.

"I'll have to remember that."

"Yeah, it's awesome. You get an entree, side and a dessert and it's prepaid. I wonder what Rosa is doing with Gina."

Amy pulled out her phone to show him a picture of Rosa and Gina on _Tower of Terror_. She then pulled up her message chain with Charles to show him the twenty pictures he sent her of food. Jake whistled, pulling out his phone.

"Ha! I win! He sent me fifty pictures! Ew, what is that?" Jake showed her a picture of what looked like puke on a plate.

Amy's nose crunched in response. "I don't want to know and don't ask him."

"Noted. Aww, Terry took the girls to see Mickey!"

"Let me see!" Amy pulled his phone towards her and cooed at the sight of the twins with Mickey. "Aw, look at their little Minnie ears!"

"Yeah, you match them," Jake said, pointing to the ears that were currently on her head.

Amy stuck her tongue out at him as she handed his phone back. "Keep making fun of me and I'll buy you ears once I win."

"Ha! You wish, Santiago. I can see your eye twitching every time I drag you across the park. You'll crack soon."

"You wish, Peralta."

After they finished eating, Jake decided it was time to torture Amy a little less and let her see the castle show. They got there thirty minutes early so Amy could stand directly in front of the castle. She pulled her camera out of her backpack and put the strap over her neck, getting ready to take as many pictures as she can. Jake got distracted once the show started. Seeing Amy bounce on her toes while taking pictures was probably the cutest thing he has ever seen. The way her eyes lit up when Mickey showed up and then again when Peter Pan showed up. He grinned, shaking his head slightly as she started crying over the finale.

"Wasn't that amazing?" She cried, putting her camera back up.

"Yeah, it was," Jake nodded in agreement.

"Where to next?"

To Jake's surprise, Amy was able to last the rest of the day without her binder. She followed him with little to no complaints and ended up having a great time. She laughed the whole time and didn't think about her binder once (even when they almost miss their fast passes to _Space Mountain_ ). Amy would never admit it to his face, but she had the best time with Jake. He got her out of her comfort zone and by the time Wishes ended, he admitted his loss.

Amy's smile took up her whole face as she led him into the Emporium. Jake rolled his eyes and let her buy four shirts that were similar to hers for the week. She tried to get him a Goofy hat but he refused. Amy did get a picture of him in the Goofy hat before he realized what she was doing. After Amy got his shirts, Jake dragged her off for one last surprise.

"Jake! Where are we going? Can't we go back to the resort? I'm exhausted!" Amy whined as Jake dragged her through Main Street.

"Just trust me, okay?"

"I've trusted you all day! I really want to go back to the resort and sleep. We have another really busy day at Hollywood Studios tomorrow."

"You might have won but we are not using the binder!"

"The binder did nothing to you!" Amy yelled as he dragged into a building right by the entrance. "Where are we?"

"You'll see!" Jake said, leading her to a line.

The line went by fast then they were in another room with just a cast member. Jake whispered something to the cast member who nodded. Amy looked at him confused but he just shook his head and took her camera from her backpack.

"Ready, guys?" The cast member asked.

Jake nodded, pushing Amy to go in front of him. Amy gave him a look but went through the door the cast member was holding open and gasped. She turned to Jake, tears forming in her eyes.

"You remembered!"

"Go!" Jake pushed her back to where Mickey Mouse was waiting.

Amy had informed him after the castle show that since her vacation to Walt Disney World was cut short when she was younger, she never got a chance to meet Mickey and always wanted to. Jake's smile grew as he watched Amy hug Mickey. He started taking pictures of her interacting with Mickey. A few minutes later, the cast member tapped him on the shoulder and asked if he wanted to join the pictures. Amy turned around at the question and bounced on her toes, motioning for Jake to join her. Jake handed the cast member the camera and joined Amy with Mickey. They posed for a few pictures then Jake pulled out his phone and a took a selfie of the three of them.

Amy hugged Mickey goodbye and the two left the room, Amy with the biggest smile on her face. She hooked her arm through Jake's.

"Thank you so much for that, Jake! It was amazing!" She said.

Jake rubbed her arm, leading her out of the park. "I'm glad you liked it."

"And thanks for the rest of the day. I had a lot of fun."

"Even without the binder?"

"Even without the binder," Amy agreed. "And you don't have to join me tomorrow if you don't want to."

"Oh, no. I'm coming with you."

Amy stopped walking, turning him to look at her. "Jake, you really don't have to. It's okay if you want to hang out with Rosa or Gina or Charles."

"Charles is going to Epcot again tomorrow. Rosa is still mad at me. And Gina hates lines and rides. I much rather spend time with you."

"Really?"

"Really," Jake promised.

"Okay."

"But no binder!"

"Why are you so against the binder?" Amy asked as they started walking again. "Fine. We won't follow the binder but we are not going around blindly. I made us fast-passes for _Rock 'n' Roll, Tower of Terror_ and _Toy Story_. We ride those and then others around those rides close to our times."

"Ugh, fine."

Amy squeezed his arm in excitement.

The bus ride back to the resort was uneventful and made Amy realize just how tried she was. She leaned her head on Jake's shoulder. He grinned, teasing her but she just shushed him, closing her eyes. A few minutes later, Jake was shaking her awake.

"Come on, Ames, we're here. Let's get you to bed so we can have another fun day tomorrow," Jake said.

Amy groaned, sitting up. "Ugh, everything hurts."

"Just wait until the end of the week," Jake smiled, standing up and holding a hand out for her to take.

Amy took his hand and let him help her up. She didn't let go until they were in front of her room.

"What time do you want to meet?" Jake asked, taking the bag that contained his shirts from her.

"Hollywood Studios opens at 9:00 but there is no special ceremony like at MK so we can meet in the lobby at 7:30 for breakfast."

Jake nodded. "Sounds good. See you in the morning, Amy."

"Night, Jake," She waved, watching him turn around and leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2: Hollywood Studios

Amy unlocked her room and found Gina and Rosa sitting on the bed, eating ice cream and watching TV.

"Hey, there you are," Rosa muttered. She held out an unopened package of a Mickey bar. "Mickey bar?"

"Thanks," Amy said, taking the ice cream bar. "How was your first day in the park?"

"So many angry parents. It was amazing," Gina replied. "How was bossing Jake around with your dumb binder?"

"Why is everyone hating on my binders?" Amy asked, pulling off her ears and taking off her shoes. "And actually Jake made me ditch the binder. We made a bet."

"Oh jeez, not again," Rosa rolled her eyes. "What was this one?"

"Jake didn't think I would last a whole day without my binder. He dragged me all over Magic Kingdom with no plan. And I won," Amy grinned, taking her Magic Kingdom binder out of her backpack. "I bought him shirts that match mine that he has to wear for the rest of the week and he's going to join me at Hollywood Studios tomorrow."

"Nice," Rosa nodded, impressed. She held her fist out for Amy to bump. Amy did, smirking a bit.

"I knew you had it in you, Santiago," Gina smirked. "Are you following the binder tomorrow?"

Amy crossed her arms, smirking back at Gina. "Nope. We are going binder free tomorrow."

"I'm proud of you, Santiago. Maybe we'll join you," Rosa said.

"But you guys already went to Hollywood Studios. Don't you want to go to another park?" Amy asked.

"We're going to Animal Kingdom in the morning. It won't take all day," Gina said. "We going to set a record for Mount Everest."

Amy nodded. "You should. No binder equals fun Amy."

Rosa snorted as Amy tried to dance.

"Oh, honey. Don't ever do that again," Gina told her.

The next morning, Jake met Amy outside of her room. She was dressed in another pair of jeans shorts and a Star Wars shirt.

Jake pointed to his shirt she got him last night that was almost the exact same. "Twinsies!"

Amy rolled her eyes, putting her backpack on her shoulder. "Come on, we have so much _Star Wars_  weekend stuff to do!"

"Remember no binder," Jake said.

"No binder but if we miss the  _Star Wars_  parade, I will never forgive you," Amy said.

Jake laughed, thinking she was joking but stopped realizing she wasn't. "Alrighty then. Mickey waffles?"

"Let's go."

They made it to Hollywood Studios right as the park opened. Their fast passes didn't start for awhile so Amy dragged Jake onto the  _Great Movie Ride_  (which Jake and Rosa always found boring and never rode it) but surprisingly Jake really enjoyed it. He loved the part when the Wicked Witch appeared.

"I can't believe Rosa never let us ride that ride! It was great!" Jake said as they walked off the ride. "And the fire during the Western scene was so cool!"

"I hear they only do the Western scene when it's so busy. Usually it's a gangster. I'm glad we got the bandit. He was really good!" Amy exclaimed.

"Aw man, a gangster would be awesome! We should ride it again to see if we get them," Jake suggested.

"Can we go after the  _Indiana Jones_  show? It's about to start and I really want to get chosen to participate!"

Jake looked at the time on his phone. "Amy, that show doesn't start for 30 minutes."

"Please, Jake!" She pouted.

"Fine. Let's go."

They made their way over to the  _Indiana_   _Jones_  show and Amy made sure they got a seat close to the front and in the middle. When it was time for the cast member to choose the audience members to participate, both Amy and Jake tried their hardest to get chosen. It paid off and the cast member picked both of them. The cast member made them laugh in different ways. The audience loved Jake's deep, booming laugh while Amy's soft giggle did okay. They were sent into wardrobe where Jake made sure to get a selfie of the two of them in costume. Their role in the show was small. They were to run around once the bad guys started chasing Indiana Jones. Jake kept making faces as they ran around causing Amy to laugh. Once their part was finished, they went back to wardrobe to take off their costumes and were led back to their seat to enjoy the rest of the show.

"That was awesome! I can't believe we got to be apart of the show!" Jake cried as they walked out. "Too bad no one got a picture of us running around acting like idiots."

"Actually I got a cast member to take a few pictures," Amy said, pulling out her phone and showing her the pictures the cast member took. "Look at your face!"

"My face. Look at yours! You're a terrible actor, Santiago. Always breaking character."

Amy stuck her tongue out at him and put her phone back up. "Want to go on  _Great Movie Ride_  again then go to our  _Toy Story_  fastpass?"

"Lead the way."

This time on  _Great Movie Ride,_  they got the gangster and Jake was ecstatic. Although there wasn't a fire like with the bandit, Jake loved the gangster's accent. After that, they made it to their  _Toy Story_ fastpass. Just like with  _Buzz Lightyear,_ the two detectives got way to into the game and made a bet on who would get the highest score. Both ended up with the beaver with a score of over 100,000 but Jake beat Amy by only a hundred points. He bragged about it as they made their way through the Streets of America.

"Oh look, New York, we don't see that everyday," Jake rolled his eyes as Amy lead him though.

"Come on, Jake," Amy tugged at his arm, pulling him to the umbrella that was attached to a lamp post. She pulled out her phone and handed him her backpack.

"What are you doing?" He asked, taking her backpack and putting it on his shoulder.

"I want a picture!" Amy grabbed onto the handle and hopped up on the post.

"Of you. Holding a fake umbrella. That is attached to a lamp post."

" _Singin' in the Rain,_ Jake. It's from  _Singin' in the Rain,_ " Amy said. "Now take the picture." She threw her arm out and leaned away from the post, throwing her head back.

Jake rolled his eyes at her dorkiness and took the picture. "Alright, alright you got your picture. Now it's my turn." He ushered her off the lamp post and handed back her phone and backpack.

"Seriously? You want a picture?" Amy asked, shifting her backpack.

"Yours turned out adorable okay? Here," He handed her his phone and hopped on the lamp post, grabbing the handing.

Amy rolled her eyes as Jake tried to pose like she did. She took several pictures until he was done. "Got it."

"Great!" Jake jumped down, taking his phone back. "Stunt show?"

Amy sighed but agreed to go to the  _Lights, Motors, Action! Extreme Stunt Show_  with him. The show was a lot more interesting than she thought it would be and found herself actually enjoying it. After the show, they made their way to the  _Studio Backlot Tour._ Somehow Jake got chosen to participate in the walking tour. Amy stood front row recording as Jake got 1000 gallons of water poured on him. He glared at her as she laughed when he came back, hair soaking wet.

After the  _Studio Backlot Tour,_ they went on  _Star Tours._ They were both disappointed when a little kid was chosen to be the Rebel spy but still enjoyed the ride. (Probably a little too much. The little kids in front of them looked at them weird after the ride.

After  _Star Tours_ , they decided for a little break and went to eat. Jake got a Darth Vader cupcake for his dessert and took a million pictures of it. Amy rolled her eyes the whole time but ended up getting a cupcake as well.

"Okay, now that we've down all easy rides, it's time for the thrill rides," Amy grinned, looking at her map of the park. "Which one first?  _Tower of Terror_ or  _Rock 'n' Roller Coaster?"_

"Oh, no. You are not getting me on either of those. Let's go see this instead." Jake pointed out a random spot on the map.

Amy squinted, reading the name. "You want to go see  _Beauty and the Beast: Live on Stage_?"

Jake stood there, speechless then crossed his arms. "Yep. Yes, I do. I want to see  _Beauty and the Beast: Live on Stage."_

"I hear it's an amazing show but come on, Jake. I really want to ride both of these rides so we can make it to the  _Star Wars_ parade," Amy begged. "Please."

Her big brown eyes looked him dead in the eyes and he wanted to do anything she asked. But he stayed strong. "No. You can't get me on those."

Amy's big brown eyes narrowed. "Fine but if you do ride them, you can pick out where we get to eat the rest of the trip."

"Ooh, interesting. Even the cool restaurant with the cars?" Jake asked, excitedly.

Amy nodded. "Yep."

"Fine. The rollercoaster first."

"Yay!"

She dragged him over to the side of the park where the two rides were. Jake was antsy the whole wait. Amy tried to distract him while waiting but nothing seemed to work. He perked up a bit when they got into the recording studio where a recording of  _Aerosmith_  showed but he paled once they made it to the other room. She thought he was going to leave when he saw the limo take off from 0 to 57 mph in 2.8 seconds but he pushed through.

"You okay?" She asked once they were seated in limo with the harness on.

He shook his head, gripping the handles as tight as he could when they started moving.

"Keep you head back and close your eyes for the launch," Amy told him. He nodded to show he heard her and leaned his head back. Amy's hand found his and held it. The rollercoaster slowly started going backwards, getting ready to launch. Amy squeezed Jake's hand when the voice started counting down. The coaster launched, taking them immediately upside down and Jake screamed. Amy held his hand the whole ride but laughed at his screaming. She loved every minute of this ride.

The coaster slowed to a stop and Jake took a deep breath. "Thank God."

"Wasn't it amazing?" Amy asked, climbing out of the way too low limo (seriously, people with bad knees must hate climbing in it).

Jake's face was slowly getting color back as he climbed out of the limo. "I started liking it after the first loop then we went upside down again so that's a no."

"Aww, so I guess you don't want to ride that again?"

"Nope. Definitely not."

"Well, our picture is a keeper." She pointed to the picture they took at launch. He was screaming and she was laughing. It was perfect. Amy scanned her magicband then took a picture of it with her phone. "This is so going in the group chat."

"No!" Jake tried to take her phone away from her but Amy dived under his arm and ran to the gift shop.

"Ha! Too late!" Amy smirked, showing him the sent photo. "Now, come on. It's time for  _Tower of Terror_  unless you want to lose our bet."

Jake groaned but followed Amy out of the gift shop and to the other scary ride. While in the queue for  _Tower of Terror,_ the group message started blowing up, the squad commenting on the photo. Then Charles preceded to send them over 100 pictures from Epcot (It made Jake really not want to go to Epcot tomorrow but he had a plan after what Amy was putting him through with these rides).

They made it through the queue relatively fast, where they are led to the library by a bell hop. Jake squeaked when the power went out and grabbed onto Amy's hand. He kept a firm grip on her hand through the pre-show and until they are led on the elevator. Amy smiled encouragingly when they buckle, assuring him that he will be fine. He takes hold of the handles and refuses to let go the whole ride. As they started to ascend, Jake immediately closed his eyes.

"You're going to miss some of the best details," Amy whispered. "We aren't going to drop yet, anyway. I'll let you know when we do."

Jake opened his eyes, watching the elevator doors open to hallway where five white figures appeared and then disappear. The hallway changed to black with stars. The voiceover continued to talk but Jake didn't hear what it's saying. The doors closed, causing Jake to grip the handles again but out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Amy shake her head. The doors opened back up to a boiler room and they moved forward. The room changed again to scenes out of  _The Twilight Zone_.The elevator continued to move forward and the funnel of stars shifted to pitch black. Amy nodded, telling him the drop is coming and he holds on tight as the voiceover says,

" _You are about to discover what lies beyond the fifth dimension, beyond the deepest, darkest corner of the imagination, in the Tower of Terror."_

The doors opened back up and they immediately drop and as they drop, Jake screamed. Amy grabbed his hand, squeezing it until the ride is over.

"Nope. Nope. Nope. Never again," Jake repeated as they walked over to view their picture after the ride.

"Come on, Jake, that was awesome."

"Never again, Amy," Jake told her.

Amy shrugged, scanning her MagicBand under the picture. "At least the picture is a keeper."

In the picture, Jake was screaming, holding on the handle and Amy's hand. Amy's free hand was up in the air and she was laughing. Amy took a picture of it with her phone and sent it to the squad.

"Amy!" Jake whined.

"Come on, the paradeis about to start," Amy grabbed his wrist, pulling him towards the front of the park.

"Wait, I get to pick dinner, right?"

"Yes, now move it!"

* * *

"This was a really good idea, Jake," Amy whispered, taking a bite of her food and watching the movie that played.

"Of course it was." He had decided they were going to eat at the  _Sci-Fi Dine in Theater_  after watching the  _Star Wars_  parade (Amy pretty much cried while watching it).

They sat in a car and were watching an old movie from the 50s that was actually really good. When Amy first walked in and saw the movie playing, she was bit skeptical but once she started watching it, it was really good and fascinating. And food! The food was amazing. Amy had to give Jake some credit. He sure knew how to pick food places (better than any place Charles picks).

"This is worth the rides," Jake said, taking a bite of the dessert he ordered.

"Was it really?"

"Nope."

Amy rolled her eyes. "We don't have long before the park closes. What do you want to do after we finishing eating?" Amy immediately regretted asking that questions as she was dragged across the park as soon as they paid. She found herself back on  _Star Tours_  (which she was okay with even though neither one of them got chosen...again) then she found herself in line to build her own lightsaber (which again she found she was okay with).

"Purple or blue?" Jake asked.

"Blue," Amy responded without hesitation. "They match your eyes."

Jake grinned, bumping her shoulder. "Oh yeah?"

Amy's eyes widen, realizing her mistake. "Not that I've noticed or anything."

"Sure."

"Just finish your lightsaber," Amy grabbed a part of her lightsaber and started building it as quickly as she could. She finished, turning around to see Jake holding up his lightsaber, ready to fight.

Amy rolled her eyes when he hit her lightsaber with his. Soon they were fighting in the middle of the store, Jake making the sound effects every time he would hit Amy. They quickly attracted a crowd and had people cheering, including cast members. By the time the "fight" was over, Jake and Amy were laughing.

"Very good, jedi," a cast member commented, clapping with the rest of the crowd. "Let me bag those up for you."

"Oh, we still have to pay for them," Amy said.

"I talked to my Jedi Master and he agrees that you two should have these, on us," the cast member answered, handing them two bags.

"Seriously?" Jake asked, surprised.

The cast member nodded.

"Thank you so much!" Amy exclaimed. "Can we get a picture with you?"

The cast member grinned and nodded. Amy got a another cast member to the a picture of the three. The cast member stood in the middle with Jake and Amy on either side of her with their lightsabers making an x in front of her.

"Perfect," The other cast member said, handing Amy back her phone.

"Thank you so much," Amy said again to the cast member who gave them the lightsabers.

"Of course and have a magical night!"

Amy squealed as they walked out of the store. "This was such a good day!"

"Ready to head out of here?" Jake asked. Amy nodded sadly. "Hey, we still have three more days of magic. Let's make the most of it okay?"

"Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3: Epcot

Amy practically collapsed on the bed as soon as she opened the door to her room. She didn't even notice Gina and Rosa in the other bed. It was only day two and she was exhausted. They still had Epcot and Animal Kingdom to go to then where ever they wanted on the last day. Luckily, there weren't many rides at Epcot so hopefully they would take their time tomorrow.

"Ames?"

Amy groaned, turning around to find Gina and Rosa staring at her.

"You okay?" Rosa asked.

Amy nodded. "Just tired."

"You look terrible," Gina said.

"Thanks, Gina." Amy sat up, groaning. "I'm going to change then go straight to sleep." She grabbed her pajamas out of the dresser (she of course unpacked for the week while Gina and Rosa decided to keep everything in their suitcases) and went into the bathroom to change.

"We doing Epcot tomorrow!" Rosa yelled so Amy could hear her through the door.

"Yeah? So are we," Amy answered back.

"We going to drink around the world!" Gina added. "You can join. I want to see drunk Amy."

Amy groaned, walking out of the bathroom. "Drinking in this heat? That sounds like a terrible idea."

"Oh it is," Rosa agreed. "But we are getting so drunk."

Amy shook her head, placing her dirty clothes in a small hamper that she bought with her.

"Come on, Santiago. I know Jake will do it. We drink around the world every year."

"Of course you do. I'll think about," Amy promised. "Now, I'm going to bed."

The next morning, Amy again met Jake down in the food court. She was wearing khaki shorts, a gray shirt with Mickey Mouse on it, and black converses. She was planning on buying some Flower and Garden ears today.

She found Jake already in line for Mickey waffles with Charles. He smiled when he saw, motioning for her to grab a table. She did and soon Jake and Charles joined her, Jake carrying an extra tray of waffles.

"Here you go," Jake said, handing her the tray.

"You didn't have to do this," Amy thanked him. "Yum, looks so good."

"Just wait until you get to Epcot today, Amy. The food is amazing," Charles said, kissing his fingers.

"Are you going to stay in Epcot the whole trip?" Amy asked. "I mean, it's a great park but the others are just as fun."

"Maybe the last day I'll go to some of the others. I'm only halfway done with my passport," Charles told her, patting his fanny pack that held his Flower and Garden passport. "I'm taking my time and enjoying the showcase. And I'm so excited that you two are joining me."

"After we ride all the rides, okay buddy?" Jake said.

"Of course."

The trio finished off their waffles and headed to the bus. They made it to the park just after opening. Charles immediately headed to the world showcase (even though Amy told him it didn't open for another hour) while Jake and Amy promised to meet him after they rode some rides. As they stood in line for Spaceship Earth (which was surprisingly busy), Amy brought up what Gina and Rosa planned on doing.

"It's just doesn't seem safe," Amy said. "There's 11 pavilions. That's a lot of drinks."

"Rosa does it every year without fail," Jake told her. "It's really not bad if you snack along the way."

"Yeah but think of the price. I love Disney but their food and drinks are expensive."

Jake shrugged. "You're just making excuses."

Amy tried to answer but the cast member led them to their seats.

Spaceship Earth was another classic. Most people just considered it a cool-down ride but Amy loved the history of it. Jake got bored halfway through it and stopped pay attention. When they started going backwards though, he freaked out so Amy let him picked everything on the screen.

"I'm not making excuses," Amy said after the ride and as they made their way to Mission: Space. "I just find it immature and pointless to get drunk at Disney World."

"It's not pointless, it's fun!" Jake said, grabbing a green card from the cast member. He refused to do the more intense version of this ride. It took Amy five minutes to talk him into doing the ride at all. "Plus it's a real challenge to see who makes it all the way."

"A challenge, Jake? Seriously?" Amy eyed the green card in his hand and raised her eyebrows. "Says the person who refuses to ride the orange line."

Jake stuck his tongue out and continued to the green line.

"Plus it's really hot out. Alcohol and heat never mix," Amy added.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Come on, Santiago, that's not the reason you don't want to drink and you know it."

Amy tried to answer him but a cast member interrupted her to line them up for the ride. After Mission: Space (which Jake loved so much, he almost turned around to ride the orange line. Almost.), the debate continued as they walked to Test Track.

"Why is heat not a good enough reason to drink?" Amy asked.

Jake shrugged. "You've really let go these past two days and I'm proud of you but you've always been a conservative drinker. Most of the time when we go to the bar after work, you have two drinks max. Maybe three. None of us have ever really seen you drunk."

"What are you talking about? I can get drunk!" Amy shouted earning a dirty look from the mother that was in front of them in line. Amy apologized but the mother glared and turned her child around.

Jake gave her a pointed look.

"I can," Amy said, quieter this time. "And I'll prove it to you."

"Oh boy, I sense another bet forming," Jake grinned, rubbing his hands together. Amy smirked, nodding. "Okay, I bet you can't let loose and drink around the world."

"And I'm going to prove you wrong," Amy crossed her arms. "If I win, you owe me a celebratory drink at the end."

"Noice. And if I win, you have to go the bar with us after work and order more than three drinks."

Amy groaned at the thought of getting drunk in front of not only her coworkers but her superiors. She blew a piece of hair out of her eyes before nodding. "Fine."

"Sweet. But we're going to finish riding all the rides first, right? Cause I love drinking but it's still a little early," Jake asked, making sure he wasn't missing out on the rides.

"Oh, we are riding rides first. Plus, I just got you in line for a rollercoaster and you didn't even notice," Amy smirked, moving forward in line.

Jake looked around, paling when he realized where he was at. He quickly pulled out his phone to look up information about the ride. He was not going on another Rock 'n Rollercoaster. After reading up on Test Track (and confident that he could make it though), he sent a text to Gina and Rosa to inform them of their drinking around the world plans.

Five rides later and a short meet and greet with Mickey and the gang, Jake and Amy made their way to the World Showcase to meet up with Gina, Rosa, and Charles. Amy quickly researched the best way to drink around the world while in line for Soarin' (the wait was still almost an hour long even with Fast-Passes). She found out that the best pavilion to start is Mexico then finish with United Kingdom. She was also going to convince the others to pace themselves and get food. Might as well eat around the world while they're at it.

"Let's get drunk, bitches!" Gina screamed, walking up with Rosa and Charles and throwing up her arms. A few families gave her a look, pushing their kids to walk faster. Some college students overheard her, cheered, raising their glasses of margaritas.

"Gina!" Amy shushed.

"Go on, Amy, don't be such a buzz kill. Let's get some drinks," Gina said in a sing-song voice.

"There is a glorious frozen mango margarita that we must get," Charles said, leading them into the Mexico pavilion.

"Oh, churros! Margaritas and churros are the perfect combo!" Jake squealed excitedly.

"I'm doing a tequila shot," Rosa said. "Gina?"

"I'm in."

"Okay, let's all buy our drinks and meet over there," Amy said, pointing to a place.

Rosa motioned with her hand indicting that she heard her and ran off with Gina. Amy followed Jake and Charles to get the frozen mango margarita.

Charles was right, the mango margarita was glorious and the churros were amazing. As they walked to Rosa and Gina on the other side of the pyramid, she could feel the alcohol slowing effecting her.

"Hmm, that actually looks good," Gina said, eyeing the margarita in Jake's hand.

"Got you covered," Jake said. Charles popped up with two extra margaritas and handed them to the girls. "We also got more of churros if you guys want some. They are really good."

"Mmm, no this is fine," Gina waved the churros away, taking a big sip of her drink.

"Ooh! Donald Duck in a sombrero! Let's go get a picture!" Charles squealed, running over to the line for Donald Duck.

"We aren't children, Charles!" Gina yelled after him.

"Let's go!" Jake followed Charles, eating another churro along the way.

"Wait, what?" Amy looked away, confused at what was happening.

"Come on," Rosa pushed her towards the line where Jake and Charles were singing some weird song (Rosa was pretty sure it was supposed to be Spanish but it definitely wasn't).

Rosa had to give the cast member with Donald credit. She didn't even blink an eye when five adults with margaritas and churros walked up. Donald seemed excited though and tried to take a margarita and churro away from Jake. The cast member scolded Donald but Jake just laughed and let him hold it for the picture. The photopass cast member laughed as he took the picture. Afterwards, Donald gladly gave the margarita back then went to welcome a group of college students that were behind them.

"On to the next drink!" Gina yelled, leading them to Norway, chugging her drink.

Charles led them to a bakery after they finished their churros. It smelled so good that Amy ended up getting another snack, the school bread. Jake decided on the berry cream puff while Charles also got the school bread. Gina and Rosa decided to skip the snacks for now, instead they decided to ask the cast member where to get the best drink. The cast member suggested a cart outside where they offered beer, wine or a Scandinavian liquor shot. After everyone got their snack, they found the cart. Rosa got them all shots, telling them that they had to do the shot or leave now. They were too scared to argue with her and took the shot. The cast member laughed when they all grimaced, telling them they were not true vikings.

Amy could feel the two drinks start to effect her. She could hear herself asking stupid questions that she knew the answer to but she couldn't stop herself from asking them. When they made it to China, she drifted off to a cart, forgetting where they were going. It wasn't until Jake noticed she was gone, he ran to go get her and bring her to the quick service restaurant.

Charles and Jake split some potstickers and refused to find a drink until they finished them so they sat in the cool cafe while the guys ate. The second drink started to kick in and Amy could hear herself talking louder and louder as they sat there. Rosa gave her a few looks while Gina shushed her but it didn't work. After the guys finished their potstickers, they went in search of a drink. They found a booth for Flower and Garden with a special drink and decided to try it. Charles loved it but Rosa found it too sweet and only ending up drinking half of it. She ran off to find another drink before they went to the next pavilion. The others decided it was too expensive to get another drink so they stuck with their sweet drink.

The next stop was the African Trading Post. While the pavilion did have some drinks, the gang decided it was best to skip it. A couple of performers were playing some drums as they passed and the third drink started kicking in as Amy danced to the beat. Jake dragged her across the bridge to Germany.

They immediately found a cart outside and got a beer. Jake decided to spend a little extra and get the souvenir beer mug. Gina laughed at the sight and ended up taking a million pictures of him drinking out of it. Charles dragged them over to get not only pretzels but caramel popcorn. Jake had the candy shop cast member to put caramel on his pretzel. The cast member gave him a weird look but happily did as he asked.

Jake ate his caramel covered pretzel as they walked to Italy. By the time they reached the wine cellar, Gina was complaining about how Charles and Amy making them stop for food is slowing them down. So she and Rosa got their wine and headed on their way. Charles just waved them off, heading to get some gelato since there wasn't a quick service option and he didn't want to make a reservation to eat. Charles got Jake and Amy some gelato as well and they sat down in the wine cellar, drinking their wine and eating their gelato.

"God, it's hot," Jake complained, using his napkin to try to fan himself.

"I told you drinking in this heat was a bad idea," Amy said, taking a sip of her wine.

"Yet, you're still drinking."

Amy hummed, finishing her wine off. "I wish there was music. I feel like dancing." She handed Charles her unfinished gelato, stood up, and started dancing even though there was no music.

Jake laughed, pulling out his phone and recorded her. He was so using this as blackmail later.

Amy stopped dancing suddenly, her eyes following a tall, very handsome man. She immediately tried to go over to him when Jake stopped her.

"Ames, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I don't know. He was cute and I wanted to follow him," Amy shrugged, heading back over to the table and taking the gelato back from Charles.

"Isn't it a bad idea to wander off in Disney?" Jake teased her as she told him that earlier yesterday.

Amy shrugged again, eyes trailing any cute guys she could find. Jake gave her a weird look before finishing off his gelato. He wasn't why his stomach started feeling weird. Maybe all the drinks were starting to get to him.

They made their way to the America pavilion. Jake whined, wanting to skip it but Charles insisted. For Amy, it was the last pavilion she really remembered. She remembered daring Jake to take two shots. She remembered doing both shots then the next she knows she's waking up back in her hotel room. She was still wearing her clothes from yesterday and looking at the clock she realized she over slept and was way behind her schedule. She groaned, her head pounding. Or wait, maybe that was the door. She honestly couldn't tell.

"Ames, open up!"

Definitely the door. Amy groaned, her entire body arching as she shuffled to the door and opened it. Jake stood outside holding a water bottle, two large coffees, and a bottle of aspirin.

"We're behind schedule, Santiago. Take this aspirin, get your butt in the shower, then meet me in the lobby so we can head to Animal Kingdom," Jake told her, handing her the water, medicine, and one of the coffees. "And I won't take no for an answer."

Amy groaned but agreed. She wasn't spending the fourth day locked up in her room with a giant hangover. She was going to enjoy Animal Kingdom with a giant hangover. It's a good thing DAK closes early, Amy thought, making her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I did some research on WDW during this time. Most of New Fantasyland was finished except Seven Dwarfs Mine Train. That attraction did not open for another year.
> 
> This is my first B99 fic. Tell me what you think!


End file.
